


Hide And Seek

by Danielincrediblex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielincrediblex/pseuds/Danielincrediblex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is bored so Phil suggests a little game of hide and seek. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from the other fanfic i've been working on to write this short Oneshot. This is my first fanfiction that includes smut. Please enjoy.

“Phil I'm bored, let’s do something,” Dan said, untangling his hands from Phil’s waist.

“What, am I not fun enough for you?”

Dan playfully punched him in the chest and gave him a dirty look. “You know that’s not it. We've just been sitting here for the past four hours and I want to do something else.” It’s not that Dan didn't enjoy cuddling with Phil in the sofa whilst watching some of their favorite anime; he just wanted to do something more fun.

“What do you want to do then?” Phil asked his attention still on the telly.

“Phil!” Dan screamed, causing the older boy to jump up startled by his outburst.

“What was that for?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me,” Dan indignantly answered. “I want to do something fun, can we play a game?” Phil set the remote down pausing the show they were watching.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked running his hand against Dan’s cheek, Dan just pressed more firmly into the caress.

“I don't know, you come up with something.”

“Ok, how about a game of hide and seek,” Phil suggested excitedly.

“You obviously weren't paying attention. I said I wanted to play something fun, not some child’s game,” Dan responded, with an exasperated expression. He loved Phil, he really did, but sometimes he could be a little childish.

He chuckled. “I was, now go and hide. I'll count to twenty, and then I'll go and find you.”

“Really? We're not children-“

“One.”

Excitement radiated from Dan’s eyes. Phil smiled. Even if Dan hated to admit it, he was the more childish of the two.

“Two”

“I’m going, you won’t find me!” Dan yelled as he ran to the back of the flat.

He just chuckled at his antics. He considered skipping the rest of the counts, just because he was so adorable and he wanted to get him already. But he was a man of his word, after all, so at the count of twenty he stood up and began his search.

He began his search in the first floor, inspecting every room and anywhere else a Dan sized human could fit. Their flat wasn’t that big so his search of the first floor ended rather quickly. He moved on to the stairs and climbed them, chuckling the whole way up. He was really enjoying this.

He walked carefully, trying hard not to make much noise. He walked into Dan’s room first. His bed was carefully made; his clothes were neatly folded and stored in his closet. His desk, on the other hand, was a mess. Papers, pens and other objects cluttered it. Phil checked every inch of the room carefully, even taking the time to look under the bed. Once he was sure Dan wasn’t in his room he carried on his search.

His room was much like Dan’s, clean and organized. Nothing was out of place, with the exception of his bed. Closing the door behind him, he walked carefully to it. He sat on the edge carefully, he didn’t want to hurt him, he carefully reached for the cover of the bed and pulled it away from his head.

Dan just smiled and laughed at him.

“I found you,” Phil declared.

“Yes you did,” he said, “then again I dint make it too hard for you, did I?”

“Why did you make it so easy anyways?”

“Because I wanted to have a little more fun,” Dan responded, his voice growing deeper and husky.

“What kind of fun are you implying?” Phil asked with an impish smile.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Dan responded, pushing the covers down to his chest.

Phil let his hand slide to Dan, laying it on top of his chest, his skin was hot. His breath began to deepen. He placed a hand behind Dan’s back pulling him closer.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil said huskily, running his fingers across Dan’s lower back, eliciting a moan from him.

“Shut up,” he responded with an adoring smile.

Phil just pulled him closer and kissed him, their arms tightening around each other. Dan pulled him, lowering their bodies to the bed. The sensations were overstimulating him and nothing made it more obvious than the tightness in his pants. Dan felt so soft beneath him and his smell was intoxicating.  He kissed him slowly, enjoying the feel of Dan’s lips and his tongue against his.

He reached lower and ran his hand against Dan’s thigh, pulling their hips closer together. He gave a small whimper pushing closer to him.

“Take your shirt off,” Dan ordered, his voice lower than usual. Phil just obeyed, struggling to pull the fabric off. Before Phil could understand what Dan was doing, his lips were on his chest, sucking his skin gently. He moaned, the sensation was always spectacular and seeing Dan in nothing but his boxers was always incredibly erotic. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling gently to bring his lips to him. Dan understood what Phil wanted and for several spectacular moments their lips met. Phil ran his hands across Dan’s back enjoying the sensation of his smooth, golden, skin. That wasn’t enough for Phil though; he dipped his hands lower running his fingers below Dan’s boxers so he could squeeze his bottom. The moan that escaped his mouth was incredibly sexy, but he pulled away. Phil pouted and when he pulled Dan to him he found resistance.

“No… still not fun enough,” Dan said his voice lased with want and arousal.

Dan flipped the two around, his knees on either side of Phil. He began to unbuckle his belt of his trousers; his eyes ran through his body with a playful glimmer. Once his belt was completely undone Dan spent no time pulling Phil’s pants completely off. He gently held his member and he moaned at the motion.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Dan’s warm hand around him and began to push his hips against his grip.

All coherent thoughts he was able to form till then vanished as the sensations of Dan’s mouth assaulted him. His mouth, which was astonishingly warm and soft, had enveloped him. His hand remained at his base, providing more stimulation. His lips and tongue worked his member and Phil couldn’t believe how amazingly good it felt. But as much as he wanted Dan to take him into oblivion, to drive him over the edge, he wanted to make Dan feel as good as he was making him feel.

“Dan, please. Not like this,” He said through ragged breaths.

“Not fun enough for you?” Dan asked with a devilish smile growing in his face.

“It’s not that,” he gasped. “Please, just come here.”

He cupped his face to pull him up. Dan followed his gentle guidance.

His kiss was demanding and full of the need of the boys. Phil wrapped his hands around Dan’s waist digging his fingers into his soft flesh it was electrifying, it always was with Dan. He tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair lost in the sensations running through his body.

He flipped them around once again. He moved one of his hands away from the younger boys back placing them over his chest running his fingers through his nipples, twisting them lightly. He gasped his name in protest, Dan wanted control and Phil had just taken that way from him. Phil was, however, resolute not to make him protest for much longer.

He dove his hand into his boxers, letting his fingers trail his whole length, rubbing all his most sensitive spots, making him moan and gasp in pleasure.

“Phil… Please…”

Phil smirked, loving his utter loss of control “Please what?”

Dan lost all of his thoughts for a few moments, losing himself in Phil’s touch. He Clutched Phil’s shoulders, pulling him closer, desperate for his lips.

“Please I need you,” he begged.

Phil leaned down and took his nipple in his lips. Dan intertwined his hands in Phil’s hair pressing him more firmly into him.

The sounds Dan made, destroyed all the self-control Phil had exhibited till then. He pushed himself way from Dan, he took the edges of Dan’s boxers and forcefully pulled them off.

His arousal only increased at the sight of Dan’s perfectly tan nude body. He placed a hand on Dan’s raging erection and firmly pumped, eliciting moans of pleasure from Dan.

“Phil, Please. Just fuck me.”

Phil smiled at his eagerness. “Where’s the lube?”

“Already took care of that.”

Phil repositioned himself, raising Dan’s legs over his shoulders, his member lightly grazing his entrance.

“Stop teasing me, fuck me already,” Dan complained.

Without thinking he did just that. Dan’s initial surprise faded, being replaced by only pleasure. He was speaking, rather incoherently, as he pushed into him.

Dan desperately wanted him to be rough, he encouraged him, begged him even as he cried out his name. The creaking and slamming of the bed only made feel that much better and that much more amazing.

That only encouraged him, drove him to give Dan even more pleasure more satisfaction. So when he thrust into him, he employed all the secrets of Dan’s body he had discovered over the years. Shallow and gentle strokes, followed by deep forceful ones, he always enjoyed that.

He leaned closer to him and gently sucked on his neck, Dan’s most sensitive spot, his soft whimper only confirmed that.

“Do you like that,” he asked in a low seductive voice, driving more forcefully into him.

“Yes,” he whimpered, “don’t stop doing that.”

His knees rested on Phil’s shoulders and his back was arched. Each thrust, each caress from Phil sent waves of pure ecstasy across him.

He wanted more though, so much more, of Phil. He managed to get the message across in short moans and seconds later his lips were upon Phil’s. He began to softly plead for more, faster, harder and Phil complied because pleasing him only made it that much better for him. When he gave a soft whimper, nails digging into him, teeth digging into his lips, Phil saw him climax.

It was a beautiful sight, seeing him climax, body contorting in abandon and pleasure; or maybe it was just the pleasure of knowing that he did that to him, that he gave Dan so much pleasure.

He found that he too was close to the edge of pleasure. Seeing him like that only pushed him further. But then he was so tight and the pressure around him sent him over the edge. It felt incredible and more so for knowing that they had gone together.  

When the flood of pleasure left their bodies, he slumped against Dan. He felt heavy and spent, but it was amazing none the less.

“Phil, god, that was amazing,” he breathed into his ear, pulling his head from his shoulder, where Phil had decided to rest it. He kissed him; a slow, loving kiss to show him how much he really mean to him.

Phil was quite amazed as well, when they separated he ran his fingers delicately over Dan’s lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation for its love and tenderness.

Phil settled beside him, wrapping him in a warm embrace, pulling him closer to him. He was exhausted but not yet ready for sleep.

Carefully, he placed his head on top of Dan’s extended arm, settling in the crook of his neck.

Dan smiled; running his fingers through Phil’s disheveled hair.

“I still found you, so I still won,” Phil whispered.

His eyebrows arched, and a grin rose on his lips. “If anything I won, really.”

“Shut up you dork,” Phil retorted.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He closed his eyes and wrapped him more tightly into his embrace, burrowing his nose in his skin, inhaling his amazing smell.

"We need a shower," Dan suggested.

"Right after our nap," Phil replied.

They both drifted into a comfortable sleep, bound together by more than their limbs. 


End file.
